1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the inclination angle of the seat back to the seat base in which a toothed member or latch gear segment is secured to the seat back or back rest and another toothed member is pivoted to the seat base and in disengaging the teeth for angular adjustment the pivoted toothed member is manually turned about the pivot with respect to the other toothed member to take the teeth out of mesh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known mechanisms of this type the pivoted toothed member is so constructed as being manually driven for both fine and quick adjustment of the back rest relative to the seat. The disadvantage of this is that for very fine adjustment of the inclination angle, the manual effort tends to result in over tilting or under tilting of the back rest so that at least one or more readjustment is usually required to attain to a suitable value of the inclination angle of the back rest.